granthrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Vonun od Strun
NUMBER (2) @Slashy Paws(Raptorzs) Name: Vonun od Strun means Winter’s Storm in Dragon speak skyrim Age: 20 Birthdate: February 21st, 2017 Upload Date: October 21st, 2019 Sexuality: heterosexual but hey fun is fun. Gender: Male Status: Single Cubs: Adopted Tavakdavi Dire Granthrow Personality: Vonun was always too soft for his own good. He’s always rescuing his “food.” Kind hearted and a bit stalwart, he prides himself in doing the right thing. Also has a wicked sense of humor turning even very crucial situations in to a joke or a pun. (Voiced by Colonel Jack O’Niell from stargate) History: Vonun is loved very much by his mother. She was a ground dwelling thrax and was always good to him. She taught him how to commune with all of the lesser species despite his father’s displeasure. She felt that one should not eat sentient beings. His father on the other hand felt differently. If every he was known for anything it was.. “We do NOT RESCUE our food...” Disappointed in how his son always seemed soft and weak when it came to lesser species. One day his father had a nasty surprise for him. He had brought him a gran cub from the gods only knew where… He looked at Vonun and said simply… “You will kill it and consume it… NOW!!” Normally Vonun would have had nothing to do with this. Vonun lock eyes with the terrified cub. It was a Dire cub. He’d be big when he was grown. He was… so small… All Vonun said was… “No…” His father, Pell Nar Thax looked at him in disgust… “What was that…? I couldn’t hear you over your mewling…” A spark of fire ignited within Vonun… It was anger… An anger he’d never felt before.. Vonun looked directly at his father. “I SAID NO!!” His father went into a tirade “weak pathetic offspring… I should have eaten you as soon as you dropped out of your mother… This is her FAULT instead of an heir I have YOU!!” He looked to my mother and charged her… “YOU DID THIS!! YOU MADE HIM WEAK!!” The fire in Vonun spread from the tip of his snout to the tip of his tail. He never fought another thrax until that night. He intercepted his father under his shoulder and a brutal fight ensued. There was mud and blood everywhere. Vonun had seized his father up under his throat and was squeezing for all he was worth. His father in turn was raking Vonun over and over on his underside. The pain only served to fuel his rage. Vonun pushed his father over the cliff that served as the clan’s roost. They both plummeted to the sea surf down below.. All was quiet for a very long time until Vonun’s head appeared over the cliffs edge. He was bloody and bruised but alive. His mother was surrounded by the rest of Vonun’s clan… The noise had gathered the rest of the family… Pell Nar Thax’s body lay broken at the bottom of the cliff. “You have killed the alpha..” whispered his eldest brother… “You are unfit to lead, and you are in no condition to fight the rest of us… You keep what you kill so you keep your life… however from this day forward you are banished from here… Your weakness will no longer be tolerated… Leave…” Vonun stood to protest… “But I won, this clan belongs….” His brother made a sharp roar… “This clan does not belong to YOU!” He glared at Vonun… Vonun was not going to win this day… He gave a solace look to his mother. She had tears in her eyes but otherwise said nothing. “LEAVE!!” Vonun looked at the gathering thraxes… all “family..” He lowered his head in submission… “fine ill leave…” Vonun turned to walk away. His wings were too sore to fly.. “Vonun!” Vonun looked at his brother… “are you not forgetting something?” He tossed the small cub right at him. Vonun crashed hard on his shoulder catching the cub the poor little thing was shivering in fear… “Let that thing be a reminder of your weakness in exile… The only friend you will ever know…” Vonun had enough… “Brother… SHUT UP!!” angry growls could be heard from his former clan as Vonun walked away in exile. He gently picked up the terrified ball of fuzz. There was family… Then there was chosen family… Frack the clan… Random facts: Vonun is a thrax through and through and has a temper like a thrax. Normally gets along with anyone who doesn’t flat out run away in fear. A great prankster he loves a good joke. He cares about his little gran family and will murder anyone who would harm him… Remember do not mistake his kindness for weakness. His inner beast slumbers… it is not dead. Stats: STR – 8 | RES – 7 | WIS – 4| CHA – 5 | DEX – 6 Traits: Ears: Exotic (Halloween Ears) Tails: L Fangs: L Size: Exotic Eyes: C Mutations Wings: L, Horns: L (Silver Horns) Subspecies: Full Granthrax